


Musical Steps

by wistfulmemory



Series: NaNoWriMo 2018 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: Allow the music to guide your steps.





	Musical Steps

**Author's Note:**

> MKL asked for the prompt: "She didn't know the dance, but the music moved her feet."

She had been standing along in the corner for most of the evening. Friends had come and gone in their attempts to keep her company, but they usually became quickly distracted by their next potential partner and left her without a second thought.

The lights dimmed down, and an announcement of the next song being the last one for the evening came over the PA system. She yawned and was about to start walking towards the exit when the first notes of the song played. The notes wrapped around her, and without even thinking, her feet glided her to the dance floor, and she began to step and sway in time with the music.

She did not notice the stares or the whispers of those around her, but soon more students came over to join in with the movements that all of them seemed to know instinctively.

And as the last notes of the song faded away, a moment of silence occurred before the regular noise of life started up again, and the students started making their way out of the gym and into the night.


End file.
